Uno mismo
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Fred y George siempre han ido en paquete. Y aun después de la muerte del primero, ambos siguen siendo uno mismo. One-shot.


**Uno mismo.**

**Summary:** Fred y George siempre han ido en paquete. Y aun después de la muerte del primero, ambos siguen siendo uno mismo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El one-shot sí.

* * *

George sabe que algo está mal.

La respiración de Fred (el que siempre se ha despertado de segundo) no llena la habitación. Su pierna no está ligeramente enroscada sobre su cuerpo, como suele estar cada vez que duermen ambos en una sola cama, y no escucha la suave música de los audífonos con los que suele dormir.

George sabe que algo está mal.

Porque ni siquiera siente su presencia. No hablando físicamente, hablando psicológicamente. No lo siente a su alrededor, no lo siente en su mente, no lo siente en ningún lado.

Y cuando abre los ojos, recuerda.

Recuerda haberse separado de su hermano la noche anterior. Recuerda no haber estado con él en ese momento, y recuerda haber pensado que si hubiera estado a lado suyo, donde le correspondía, tal vez en ese momento estarían juntos. Bromeando y diciendo: "Sí que estuvimos cerca." "Que buen susto nos pegamos." "Menos mal que no perdiste la otra oreja, aunque, te emparejaré con gusto, si quieres."

Recuerda haber reído con lágrimas empapando su rostro, al ver la expresión con la que se fue su hermano. Recuerda haber estado orgulloso de el por haber muerto con una sonrisa. Porque si no hubiera sido así, el simplemente no hubiera sido Fred.

Recuerda haberse tirado al piso de las rodillas, sin importarle el dolor punzante de sus heridas, cuando por fin calló en cuenta. Recuerda haber gritado, pataleado, negado y llorado. Recuerda haber sentido un dolor inimaginable recorrer todo su cuerpo, su alma. Porque era como si le hubieran arrancado sin piedad toda la parte derecha de su ser. Como si lo hubieran dejado sin mitad, y estuvieran burlándose de su incapacidad.

Porque se sentía incapaz de sentir felicidad, reír, bromear, o vivir de nuevo.

Recuerda haber pensado el porqué de que el cuerpo inerte de su hermano estuviera mojado, para luego darse cuenta de que lo había llenado de sus lágrimas. Recuerda haber sentido 7 pares diferentes de manos sosteniéndolo, jalándolo, tratando de separarlo de su hermano.

Recuerda también haber lanzado el brazo hacia atrás, golpeando a alguien con todas sus fuerzas para que lo dejaran en paz. Recuerda haberse disculpado más tarde con Percy por ello, aunque fuera un gilipollas y se lo mereciera. (No sólo hablando de la noche anterior.)

Y finalmente recuerda haberse recostado sobre la cama de Fred, y llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Porque no lo hacía menos hombre llorar, y mucho menos por la memoria de su hermano.

Se incorpora en la cama y camina hacia el frente. El espejo de la pared le enseña lo rojos e hinchados que se encuentran sus ojos, y la enorme necesidad que tiene de darse un baño y curarse las heridas.

Su rostro está lleno de sangre, mugre, y cardenales, pero no le importa. Quiere que le escosan, quiere que le duelan, quiere que lo hagan gritar de agonía, para que algo se lleve el dolor que le carcome por dentro en esos momentos.

Se mira detenidamente, y le da un codazo suave y juguetón al espejo, guiñándose un ojo con desgano. Fingiendo que es Fred quien está haciéndolo. Pensando un: _"Tuvimos una noche salvaje, ¿uh?" _Como seguramente le hubiera dicho su hermano, después de verlo con tal pinta.

Su expresión decayó al darse cuenta de que no lo haría.

¿Y ahora quien le ayudará a asustar a los pretendientes de Ginny? ¿A hacer como que no les importa el cabrón de Percy cuando en realidad ellos también quieren que vuelva? ¿A molestar a Ron y esconderle sus cosas? ¿A ser los cómplices de papá y bromear con su madre?

_Idiota. _Piensa George. _No puedo creer que me hayas dejado._

-

"¡George!" Gritó Molly, mirando enfadada la pared frente a ella.

Fred y George, quienes estaban jugando con los gnomos recién desenterrados en el jardín, se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

"¿Sí madre?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos de 11 años de edad, recién ingresados a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Molly les echó una mirada de muerte, a lo que ellos correspondieron ensanchando su sonrisa.

"¡Sólo quiero a George en esta habitación!" Bramó, con la cara roja del coraje.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros. "Aquí estoy."

Molly se giró a la derecha, donde una Ginny de 8 años se encontraba comiendo y le echó una mirada de súplica.

Ginny suspiró. "George es el de la derecha."

Ambos la miraron con asombro. Nunca entenderán como es que puede diferenciarlos. "Creí que eras nuestra hermana." Dramatizó George.

"Traidora." Dijo Fred, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Vendidos a nuestra mal genio-madre, por nuestra propia hermani-" El lamentó de George fue reemplazado por quejidos, cuando los dedos de su madre comenzaron a jalar de su oreja hasta dejarlo frente a la pared que tan enfadada miraba con anterioridad.

Fred reaccionó rápidamente, jalándose su propia oreja, y aullando de dolor antes de ponerse al lado derecho de su hermano.

Molly ni siquiera se molestó en correr a Fred de nuevo, sabía que no se iría.

"¡Pasé todo el día anterior decorando esta pared de modo que la familia luciera unida y feliz!" Bramó, apuntando a la pintura estropeada de la familia Weasley. "Y ahora, Ron tiene mocos escurriéndole de la nariz, Percy lágrimas sobre las mejillas, Ginny barba y bigote, y a Bill y a Charlie les has pintado varios dientes de negro." Se quejó.

La risa de Ginny se escuchó desde atrás. "Yo creo que quedó perfecta."

"Ginevra Weasley hazme el favor de subir a tu habitación y no bajar hasta la cena." Dijo Molly, girándose momentáneamente.

Ginny rodó los ojos, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Los gemelos le guiñaron un ojo antes de que desapareciera.

"Por las barbas de Merlín." Se quejó su madre. "Parece que quieran matarme de un disgusto. Ayer hicieron llorar a Ron, y hoy-"

"Tranquila, Molly." Dijo Fred, en tono fresco. "Sólo unos movimientos de varita, y listo." George asintió en silencio, dejando que Fred se hiciera cargo de la situación como siempre que pasaba cuando su madre estaba ya demasiado enfadada.

Molly entrecerró los ojos. "Ese no es el punto." Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró como el reloj frente a ella decía: Trabajo. "Mandaré un patronus al ministerio, diciéndole a su padre que traiga pintura muggle para que pintes toda la cocina, George."

Ambos hicieron una mueca y Fred suspiró. "Pues probablemente querrás decirle que traiga dos brochetas, o como se llamen esas cosas, porque no pienso sentarme a ver como lo hace el sólo."

Molly sonrió por un momento, orgullosa del compañerismo entre sus hijos. "Cómo gustes." Murmuró, antes de dirigirse a la sala.

"Gracias, hermano." Agradeció George, batiendo las pestañas en broma, y pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su gemelo.

Fred sacudió su cabeza. "No empieces de cariñosito." Bromeó, pero también pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano. "Sabes perfectamente que tu y yo somos uno mismo."

-

George sonríe. Sonríe ampliamente, tratando de imitar la última expresión que apareció en el rostro de su hermano. Tratando de fusionarse con él, aunque ya no esté.

Se mira fijamente en el espejo, y frunce el ceño confundido. Recuerda el día que le preguntaron a Ginny como hacía para diferenciarlos, y ella les contestó que simplemente era más observadora que los demás.

Que ambos tenían un lunar junto a la boca, pero el de Fred se acercaba más a la nariz que a la barbilla. (Cómo lo hacía el de George.) Que cuando estaban enojados George era el que caminaba golpeando los pies, y que Fred aguantaba la respiración hasta que se le ocurría una broma que decir, para así aligerar el ambiente. Que George solía ser el de la derecha, la mayoría de las veces. Y que Fred le acariciaba el hombro para demostrarle afecto, cuando George alborotaba su cabello con una cálida sonrisa. Que Fred comenzaba _siempre _los insultos para Percy, (seguido de su hermano, obviamente) y que George era el que tomaba la delantera si de molestar a Ron se trataba.

Recuerda como los dos soltaron un: Nah. Y trataron de restarle importancia, pero luego de fijarse en tales detalles, se dieron cuenta de que era cierto.

-

"¡Eso te enseñará a no decirle 'buena' a Ginny en nuestra presencia!" Gritó George, después del hechizo que su hermano le echó a ese despreciable chico de sexto que miraba cínicamente las piernas de su pequeña, inocente, y dulce hermana.

"Idiotas." Masculló Fred, realmente enfadado.

"Calma, hermano." Lo tranquilizó su gemelo. "Después de todo, la culpa la tiene ella, por ser casi tan guapa como nosotros."

"Totalmente." Dijo Fred, ahora con una sonrisa.

-

George se frota el rostro con cansancio, antes de tomar una chaqueta del piso y dirigirse al techo de la madriguera. La tenue luz de afuera le dice que deben ser aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana. El frío matutinol lo golpea, y se frota las manos una con otra para calentarse un poco.

Se siente ausente. Cómo si no estuviera ahí y como si nada de eso estuviera pasando. Inclusive como si Fred estuviera…pues vivo.

Pero no puede ser. Porque Fred murió a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange la noche anterior, y no importa cuánto duela, ay que admitirlo. Ay que aceptarlo y ay que aprender a vivir con ello.

Ay que aprender a no esperar que alguien complete sus oraciones, o que lo saquen de apuros. Incluso ay que aprender a manejar el negocio de los Sortilegios Weasley por sí sólo, y a pagar la renta de su apartamento.

George se sienta sobre el duro cemento, y mira a la nada.

Jura escuchar la risa de su hermano, y sonríe. Oh, su risa. Recuerda haber escuchado a Ginny hablar de eso alguna vez.

La suya, era más dulce, suave y sutil, pero no por eso menos alegre. En cambio, la de su hermano, era descarada y escandalosa. De esas risas que puedes escuchar hasta en un funeral, cuando recuerdas algo gracioso y no puedes evitarlo. De esas que las personas echan sin arrepentirse, y sin importarles el lugar, el momento o la situación.

Reproduce la risa de nuevo en su memoria, y esta vez ríe a su par. El resultado es agradable. Cómo si su hermano siguiera a su lado.

Y se da cuenta de que así es. Y de que fue un estúpido al pensar que Fred se había ido, también. Porque, como solía decir siempre; Ellos dos, eran uno mismo y nada ni nadie (ni siquiera la muerte) podría evitarlo.

**N/A:**

¡Dios mío! Creo que jamás he escrito algo más asco en mi vida, pero moría por escribir algo sobre la muerte de Fred. Así que...esto salió (asqueroso, lo sé.) Ni siquiera tiene sentido. En fin, dejo de lamentarle y lo explico. Si, situado a la mañana sigte. de su muerte. Y...pues dedicado a sofía :) pqe sé que los ama. Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter (no sé, no me siento capacitada para escribir de ese fandom tan perfecto) y necesitaba escuchar que piensa la gente de él, así que se los ruego, dejen un review. No cosas malas, criticas constructivas solamente; pqe al fin y al cabo, así se aprende x) Creo que mañana vuelvo de mis vacaciones (yeey) ya tendré tiempo :D jaja. Besos;


End file.
